Chi'qua
Titles River Mother, She Who Takes and Gives Governs Animal, Plant, Repose, Water Worshippers River and seaside dwellers Weapon Sickle Animal Crocodile Description Chi'qua is the sacred guardian of rivers, swamps and marshes. Widely revered by indigenous tribes, she is almost entirely unknown in areas which hold none of these terrains. Chi'qua in the Divine Record The Divine Record contains the following story of Chi'qua's Ascension: In a time and place long forgotten, a peaceful tribe of nomads made their way along a great river, wanting nothing more than peace. Their leader, Chi'qua, thought only of peace and brotherhood, encouraging her people to share their medicines, stories and food with any who they encountered - for the river was kind to the tribe, and gave them plenty. Though the tribed had lived this way for many years, they were consistently driven deeper into the wilderness by those who would take advantage of these kindnesses, and over time, the tribe began to fall to ruin and starvation. In anguish, time and again they looked to their leader for her wisdom - and time and again, she counseled retreat, until finally there was nowhere further to run. Driven into the marshlands, and with many injured, the tribe had no choice but to fight back, or die. Knowing that her people could not defend themselves, Chi'qua stood in the middle of the river with open arms, to plead with the enemies of her people for mercy, though she knew she would receive none. As they struck her down, her dying words whispered across the waters of the river, filling the ears of her people... "Live as you always have... in peace. I will fight, and refuse to die, so that you might keep this sacred." With those words, her body sank deep into the murky bottom of the river, and though its mortal life faded away, the divine began to stir. As Chi'qua arose from the waters, the swamp itself rose with her, consuming those who would know no peace, and reclaiming their flesh and bone to renew and strengthen the very land and people they had sought to destroy. Most cultures who worship Chi'qua have no written traditions, instead passing down stories and songs from generation to generation. In every tribe, however, some form of the above story is present. To the Chi'quans, the River Mother looks after the mortal remains of her followers, ensuring their proper decay and reclaiming their energy to nourish her people. To this end, the dead are left deep the swamp, and the most devout are entombed in rich river much during times when the water is low. When the waters return, their bodies disappear without a trace. From that point onward, their spirits are believed to inhabit the reeds that grow in sacred pools - and the greatest among them are said to be reborn as shambling mounds which patrol the swamps as defenders of Chi'qua's people and enforcers of her laws. To outsiders, Chi'qua is known as a dual-natured goddess, granting life in the form of rains, bountiful fishing, and mazes built of dense reeds. She also takes life with storms, flooding, and deadly water creatures. She guards her lands from outside attacks, causing the waterways to shift in confusing ways, leaving invaders unable to find her chosen people, or trapped in monster-filled lagoons. Chi'qua is typically depicted in native art as a dark-skinned, feral woman, wielding a pair of flint sickles, and wearing a necklace woven from water reeds and bones. Church Chi'qua has no temples; wherever her clerics happen to be is sacred. Her worshipers are typically tribesfolk living on the banks of a great river or swamp; though fishermen, river guides and smugglers frequently offer her prayers as well. Most tribes who revere the River Mother simply want to avoid outsiders, even when they are a typically aggressive race, such as gnolls or orcs. When friendly relations can be established, few beings make a better river guide than a cleric of Chi'qua. In addition, in many places worshipers of Chi'qua maintain a peculiar relationship with lizardfolk. Though the reptiles do not worship Chi'qua, they accept her followers as tribesmembers, working together for mutual defense. Lizardfolk are able to navigate Chi'qua's waters freely, without fear of getting lost or encountering the plant monsters that so often attack non-worshipers. Important Rituals Followers of Chi'qua hand down oral traditions and rituals for nearly all activities, from bathing in the waters, to fishing and harvesting the roots of plants, to the disposal of the dead. All sacred rituals, however, involve washing with fresh water while chanting a hymn to the goddess. For devout Chi'quans who are outside the wetlands, this may make it difficult or impossible to properly perform their rites. Such failures are often shortly followed by reports of failed fishing attempts, boating accidents and even crocodile attacks. While rituals vary from tribe to tribe, followers of Chi'qua never war with one another.